Adios, kryształeczki
by Filigranka
Summary: Drobiazgi do Hobbita, zdecydowanie crackowate i nieprzystojne. Bo Thranduil jest taki, że tylko piszczeć i cracki pisać. A poza tym - kramik do Hobbita. I w kramiku już bywa różnie, także melancholijnie.
1. Chapter 1

Zainspirowane - więc dedykowane - rozmowami z moją siostrą, z awnalią, z invisible_cities i Cassandrą9891.

I moją osobistą radością, że ktoś filmuje mężczyznę - króla nawet - w tak ostentacyjnie erotyczny sposób, jako obiekt pożądania... Zwykle tak się filmuje kobiety, a tu taka miła odmiana! Nie wiem, czy dla fandomu, czy z przekonania (pewnie cześć genderu uzna, że znowu mamy przedstawienie erotycznej optyki innej niż dominująca jako złe i mroczne; nieważne, mnie bawi). I do tego jeszcze ani chybi masochista (albowiem, jak uczy fizjologia, w bardzo specyficznych momentach wpółprzymyka się oczęta i otwiera usta)! I tyle w filmie estetyki gier video! Jaka ja kontenta!

Ale rzecz to crack do bólu crackowy. Obie właściwie rzeczy. Wszystkie cechy cracku ma, czyli ani delikatny, ani uprzejmy, ani nawet specjalnie in-character nie jest.

* * *

><p><strong>Adios, kryształeczki<strong>

Thranduil niemal leżał na swoim ulubionym bojowym łosiu („bojowy" było tytułem raczej nominalnym niż faktycznym – walkę to widział praszczur obecnego łosia; kilkadziesiąt pokoleń temu). Uwieszony mu na szyi, pojękiwał, po trosze ze zgryzoty, po trosze z powodu alkoholu:

— Widzisz, kochany Celeborku – otaczają mnie kretyni. Od tysiącleci, ale ostatnio jest gorzej. Kretyni. I jak ja mam rządzić w takich warunkach? Mój syn, na przykład – zakochany, pochopny dureń. Mój syn – a dureń. Dowódca moich oddziałów z kolei, wielka wojowniczka – cóż, skoro sercem myśli zamiast mózgiem. Myślałem: Thorin wpadł – he, he, dosłownie, w pajęczynkę się zaplątał – świetnie, on może mnie zrozumie, może lata tułaczki nauczyły go rozsądnego, trzeźwego, królewskiego myślenia, sądziłem, że wreszcie pogadamy, nawet specjalnie resztki tej wódki z tej jego góry wyciągnąłem – i musiałem je pić sam, widzisz? Szkoda byłoby zmarnować, jak już się znalazło, wiesz, pod pajęczynami leżały, chyba z trzy godziny szukałem, bo moi sługom to już ufać nie można, każesz im podać wina, to sami wychleją – mówiłem ci, otaczają mnie ochlapusy, pijanice i idioci! W każdym razie, już myślałem, że sobie z Thorinem porozmawiam, wreszcie mu wytłumaczę, czemu go tak z tym smokiem zostawiłem – no, ty wiesz, ty tam przecież – a nie, to twój pradziad, Feanuś, hi, hi, hi, uwielbiam nazywać zwierzątka po tych aroganckich…

Łoś zaryczał, zirytowany tak przedmiotowym traktowaniem. Elf zinterpretował wszakże ryk jako wyraz znudzenia, wrócił więc spiesznie do tematu:

— A, tak, smok. Widzisz, ja tam byłem, bo akurat mieliśmy dostawę wina, dużą dostawę, a kraik nasz niewielki, więc negocjowałem ceny osobiście – no i to moje niekompetentne wojsko, kretyn na kretynie, się spiło. Jak smok zaatakował, to ledwo co ich cuciłem, ja tam miałem może jedną czy dwie linie żołnierzy, reszta struta albo chrapiąca w obozie – miałem dwoma rzędami armii iść na smoka? Musiałbym chyba się z własną progeniturą na głowę zamienić. Poza tym, toż moi wojownicy nie potrafią właściwie walczyć, sam widziałeś, jak dzisiaj jakiś mały oddział orków wlazł na bramę, to załatwił wartowników w minutę. Dobrze, że się zainteresowały krasnoludami, bo inaczej musiałbym samowtór odpierać inwazję – dobra, jeszcze może dziesięciu kompetentnych poddanych mam, ale nadal, to jakiś tuzin najwyżej – wiesz, co się stanie, jak to się rozniesie? Królestwo padnie! Także muszę udawać, rozumiesz, muszę, dla dobra kraju, że mamy kompetentne wojsko, tylko ja jestem bezdusznym draniem i nie chcę nikomu udzielać pomocy. No, jestem bezdusznym draniem – ale zmuszają mnie okoliczności! Gdybyś widział tych ćwoków dzisiaj na bramie…

Tu król elfów westchnął, jak śmiertelnie ugodzony, i tęgi łyk z bukłaka przytroczonego do siodła łosia pociągnął.

— Tauriel i Legolas dali sobie radę, ale rozumiesz, gdyby ich zabrakło – a właśnie uciekli, niewdzięczne bachory – to przecież chyba w dziesięciu byśmy tego pałacu bronili, resztę mi w pięć minut wyrżną – i nawet oporu bym się ze strony tych moich kretynów nie spodziewał. I ja nimi rządzić muszę! Ja, ewidentnie stworzony do większych rzeczy! I to są dorosłe elfy, rozumiesz, Celeborku? One się nie zmienią, nie nauczą, nie wymrą i nie przyjdą nowe pokolenia, jak u ludzi… Klęska.

Westchnął ponownie. Pusta butelka wypadła mu z palców – sięgnął po następną, nie przerywając mówienia.

— Siedzę czasem w tej sali, wymyślam plany podbojów, rozszerzenia królestwa, wielkiej bitwy wartej eposu, która rozsławi me imię – a potem patrzę na tych zapitych, zdegenerowanych idiotów, na tych durniów, co to nawet bramy przed kilkoma orkami nie ochronią, a jak dziedzic tronu na odsiecz skacze, to go zostawiają, zamiast osłaniać – patrzę na durniów, którzy nawet zagubionych w puszczy krasnoludów nie umieli przypilnować – i uświadamiam sobie, że z takim surowcem, to nic nie zrobię. Nic. Klęska. Klęska. Żaden plan nie pomoże. I wówczas sam chwytam za puchar, bo co mi zostaje? I rozumiesz, chciałem o tym pogadać z Thorinem, bo jakby jego sytuacja jeszcze żałośliwsza niż moja, a głowy krasnoludy mają tęgie – to mnie musiał drań, imaginujesz sobie, Celeborku, spostponować! On! Mnie! Skląć, odpowiedzi odmówić, od pozbawionych honoru zwyzywać – jakbym ja tam miał mu jak pomóc – z garstką trzeźwych, a i tak skacowanych, żołnierzy! Cóż, wiesz, jaki ja jestem, nerwowy. Choleryk. I się też trochę… — tu się na chwilę zacukał, nim przyznał — …uniosłem. I może byłem mało… kompromisowy. Ale się starałem!

Łoś rzucił mu spojrzenie przesiąknięte głębokim sceptycyzmem.

— Dobrze, dobrze – kazałem go zamknąć w lochu, cóż, tak jakby. Na sto lat – ale przecież ty mnie znasz, Celeborku, tylko tak gadałem, wypuściłbym go zaraz, za parę dni, przecież ja w ogóle nie mam takiego budżetu, by móc kilkanaście krasnoludów przez wiek żywić! Tydzień, dwa, no, drobne, nieprzewidziane wydatki, na to się znajdzie, ale na wiek? Nijak się nie da, ten mój skarb państwa to tylko na papierze się trzyma, Vincent mi go jakoś ustawił, no ale realnie tych pieniędzy nie ma, a przecież kreatywną księgowością więźniów nie nakarmię… Nawet z regularnego oczyszczana jacuzzi musiałem zrezygnować! Wypuściłbym ich, jeszcze bym sobie reputację poprawił, to musieli sami zwiać – a potem ten ork coś o zgubie gada, zagadki plecie, śmierć mą widzi – jakby nie mógł normalnie rzec, że Sauron wraca, no doprawdy, czemu ze wszystkich cech Avarich to poetyckość musiała akurat u orków pozostać? I kazałem zamknąć wrota, bo cóż czynić, Sauron to potężny przeciwnik, kolejnych orków nie chcę – to mi dzieciaki dostały histerii! Szczyty kretyńskiego idealizmu. Jeszcze może będą się chcieli za innych poświęcać, ginąć, jak jacyś mesyjasze! I to moi najlepsi wojownicy są. I dziedzic tronu. Ja przecież powinienem sobie tą koroną żyły podciąć.

Spróbował sięgnąć po rzeczoną koronę, ukłuł się kolcem, sklął, wrócił do swych rozważań:

— To bym wszakże jeszcze przeżył, to stare problemy w końcu, nawykłem. Tylko że… jak zamknąłem bramę… trochę pochopnie, bo wiesz, choleryk ze mnie… to cóż… nie sprawdziłem terminarza dostaw. Ogórki, pomidory, wszelkie warzywa i owoce przychodzą dopiero za tydzień. A tu bramy zamknione będą, bo przecież nie mogę sobie od tak słowa zmieniać. I mi dostawa przepadnie! Następna za rok, to ostatnia przed zimą – nie będzie ogórków, rozumiesz? Ani pomidorów! Ani malin! A przetworów brak, bo to z tej dostawy iść miało – mam wódkę, nie mam zakąski, mam wino, nie mam winogron ni sera, ja tego nie przeżyję! Nie przeżyję. Zapiję się z rozpaczy!

W tym momencie Thranduil uświadomił sobie, że właśnie wyssał ostatnie krople z ostatniej butelki krasnoludzkiej okowity. A zapijać się winem to tak – cóż, trudno, długo to trwa, męczące jest, mało ekonomiczne...

— Albo jaką balladę stworzę, dawno w sumie nie komponowałem… Hmm, adios pomidory, o, ładne… hmmmm, znów ta jesień rozpostarła melancholii mglisty woal – wcale niezłe…


	2. Chapter 2

**Konfetti **

* * *

><p>— …jak król królowi — patetycznie zakończył władca elfów.<p>

Thorin obrzucił sceptycznym spojrzeniem jego buty, nonszalancko – ujmując rzecz eufemizmem odpowiednim dla wszystkich grup wiekowych – założone nogi, długie, jedwabiste włosy, upierścienione palce i płaszcz, zrzucany z takim wdziękiem. „Taki tam król", pomyślał, „kabaretu chyba".

— Hmm… Ta, tak ładnie się odzienia pozbywasz, że może faktycznie, pokaz byłby paru kamyków warty – co o tym sądzisz? Ty ściągasz kolejne elementy wdzianka – buty zostawiłbym na koniec, samym grzechem są – a ja ci kamienie w zamian miast złotych monet rzucam?

Thranduil pobladł i w sekundę doskoczył do krasnoluda. Płynnym, rozkołysanym skokiem.

— Słucham? — wyszeptał niskim głosem, naraz nieco zachrypnięty. — Śmiesz mnie znieważać?

— Znieważać? Władcę, który nie dotrzymał przysięgi? Który zostawił sojuszników, by umierali z głodu? Porzucił przyjaciół w potrzebie? Tutaj nie ma nic do znieważania, taki władca już nie ma ni krztyny honoru. Byle dziewka w przybytku rozkoszy wyżej ceni swoje słowo – prędzej je znieważyłem, żeby mi rabatu stałego klienta nie zabrali...

— Jestem królem… — zaczął elf; powieki mu wpółopadły i rzęsy rzucały długie cienie na policzki.

Krasnolud wszedł rozmówcy w słowo, z fałszywym zrozumieniem zauważając:

— No tak, tak, rzeczone dziewki też różne wykwintne pseudonimy sceniczne mają. I też lubią świecidełka – nawiasem mówiąc, ten tutaj kamień słabo osadzony jest — ocenił fachowo Thorin, chwytając dłoń Thranduila i podnosząc ją pod światło, by się lepiej przyjrzeć. — Złoto niskiej próby, oszukali cię podwładni… Tak to bywa, jak się oszczędza na jubilerze, a z najlepszych rzemieślników na rynku wrogów sobie robi — zacmokał z politowaniem.

Elfowi ze zdumienia opadła szczęka. Zmysłowo, w ramach odruchu bezwarunkowego.


	3. Chapter 3

Dla Tici, która chciała Legolasa. Ani chybi na wesoło, nie dramatycznie, ale cóż, cóż, tak wyszło. Jakby kramikowe, znaczy.

* * *

><p><strong>Fatamorgana<strong>

* * *

><p>Żyć w cieniu ognia nie jest łatwo, nawet jeśli byt, który go wzniecał, już dawno padł, bitwa, która go wymagała, już dawno została rozstrzygnięta. A przynajmniej tak dumał sobie Legolas, gdy go czasem chwycił refleksyjny nastrój.<p>

Nie to, że ojciec go nie kochał. Albo nie kochał kraju. Kochał po prostu też wino. Wino, tych, którzy zginęli w dawnej walce oraz dawno przebrzmiały świat. Prawdopodobnie to pierwsze ze względu na te drugie, jakby w ciężkich pucharach, nabrzmiałych od klejnotów, w migotaniu czerwieni tak mrocznej, jak puszcza, którą zwali domem, majaczyło mu, za czym tęsknił.

A to, niestety, nie miało nic wspólnego z tym, za czym tęsknił Legolas. Dziedzic marzył o podróżach, poznawaniu żyjącego świata i żyjących stworzeń, odkrywaniu, może zrozumieniu. Znalezieniu szczęścia – czy przynajmniej przygody. O świecie czekającym jeszcze na jego spojrzenie, prawdziwym, nie przywoływanym przez spojrzenie z otchłani pamięci zaklęciami trunku.

Ojciec widział w tym naiwność, płochość młodości. Świat przemijał, mawiał, podobnie jego istoty, to ich fundamentalna cecha, kto pojął to, pojął wszystek; nic na świecie nas nie czeka, poza taką lub inną zdradą, oszustwem albo śmiercią.

Możliwe, myślał Legolas, ale ogień, który parzy, pali i ogrzewa, jest mi droższy niż niedotykalny poblask kryształu. Ogień może zmieniać, kryształy jeno trwają.


	4. Chapter 4

Dla Ammaviel.

* * *

><p><strong>Rasizm<strong>

* * *

><p>Huk. Harmider. Hałas. Trzaski, wrzaski, rumor. Godne zawalania się murów Morii. Wszystko to dobiegło z podwórka Dís, gotującą akurat obiad.<p>

Pierwsza myśl: napad. Druga – gdy już biegła z garncem wrzącej wody (popamiętaliby najeźdźcy dzielność krasnoludzkich niewiast): na podwórku bawili się jej urwisowaci synowie. A ich wrzaski zdecydowanie wypełniał gniew, nie strach.

— Co wy tu wyprawiacie, utrapieńce jedne? — krzyknęła, wypadając z domu.

Pytanie czysto retoryczne. Się tłukli. Dobrze, że pięściami, nie mieczami, które sprawił im stryj – drewniane, nie drewniane, wybić oko mogły.

Nie przerwali zapasów, więc matka, coraz bardziej zirytowana, odłożyła wrzątek na ziemię i rozdzieliła hultajów własnoręcznie. Tudzież własnonożnie, bo rąk by jej nie starczyło.

— O co poszło? — jęknęła męczeńsko. — Tym razem?

— Chcieliśmy się bawić w wojnę i Fili powiedział, że ja mam być elfem. Elfem! — tłumaczył oburzony Kili. — Taką tchórzliwą, zdradziecką, niehonorową kreaturą! Równie dobrze mógłbym być orkiem! Powiedziałem, że sam może być głupim elfem i... I się pokłóciliśmy.


	5. Chapter 5

Dla Bazylii de Grean.

* * *

><p><strong>Coś najcenniejszego<strong>

* * *

><p>Dís mięła w dłoniach szczątki prostego, srebrnego naszyjnika. To nie jest dość dobre, powiedział Thorin, nie jest ciebie warte, nie jest godne naszej rasy, naszych przodków. Nie obrażaj ich noszeniem tandety.<p>

Nie uderzył jej, nie podniósł na nią ręki. Nigdy tego nie robił. Ale jego spojrzenie jaśniało, a Dís znała ten płomień aż za dobrze – wybuchał czasem w oczach wszystkich członków rodziny, zachłanny, pożerający sam siebie – więc zdjęła naszyjnik, tę tandetę, którą kupiła za zaoszczędzone z trudem pieniądze, podała bratu do rąk i patrzyła spokojne, jak rozrywa przedmiot na strzępy, mruczy pod nosem coś o kobiecej płochości, wychodzi.

Teraz te strzępy Dís obracała w palcach. Tak, pewnie, naszyjnik nie był dziełem sztuki. Ale był jedyną dostępną biżuterią, przynajmniej na ich sakiewkę. Dis chciała poczuć się ładna, kobieca, królewska, chciała być kimś innym niż krasnoludka z przeklętego miasta, wygnaniec.

Westchnęła ciężko. Jak tak na to popatrzyć, to faktycznie w tamtej myśli była zdrada. Płochość. Bo koniec końców pochodziła z wygnanego plemienia, rodu spod Samotnej Góry, nic tego zmienić nie mogło, z pewnością nie świecidełko. Pochodzenie nakładało na nią obowiązki, wiedziała, dla których spełnienia konieczne są ofiary – i one przyjdą, myślała, z westchnieniem wstając, wyrzucając biżuterię, przyjdą z pewnością znacznie, znacznie większe.


	6. Chapter 6

Pomysł przyszedł do głowy mi i Ariance w tracie układania puzzli. Panoramy z Hobbita, zaiste. A pomysł to crack czyściuteńki (choć bez polityki się nie obeszło).

Ariance i jej cudownemu bratu więc.

* * *

><p><strong>Układanka<strong>

* * *

><p>— Hmm...<p>

— Myślę, że to nos Gandalfa. Śluzówka zrujnowana, widać lata palenia tego zielska...

'

'

— A to? Jak myślisz, czyje to ramię?

— Kili. Fili. Thorin. Licho wie. Ale na pewno krasnoluda. Jak już znajdziemy tułów króla, to będziemy mogli sprawdzić. A nuż ma obie ręce.

'

'

— To chyba koniec nosa elfa. Albo kawałek ucha orka. Jak sądzisz? — spytał Arnold, wysoki płowy blondyn o bystrych, szarych oczach.

Oko do szczegółów bardzo przydawało się mu w pracy. Jednak nikt, nawet najbardziej spostrzegawczy z grabarzy, identyfikatorów zwłok czy zwykłych hien cmentarnych, nie umiałby sobie poradzić samemu z bałaganem, któremu imię było „pole po Bitwie Pięciu Armii".

Ziemia była równiusieńko zasłana trupami ras wszelakich. Orki sprowadziły nawet istoty, których żaden z chłopaków ekipy funeralnej dotąd nie widział. Wydatnie utrudniało to poprawne rozpoznanie części ciała – a mimo wyraźnych sugestii strony wygranej nie mogli pozwolić na wrzucenie trupów wszystkich przegranych do bezimiennych dołów i podpalenie. Niezgodne z etyką zawodową by to było. Oraz dumą fachowca.

— Ani to, ani to — odparł teraz Finn, stary, doświadczony grabarz, łysy, z sumiastymi wąsiskami oraz szerokim, płaskim nosem, nieustannie się poruszającym; młodszym „rekrutom" mówiono, w ramach odwiecznego niemal żartu, że tym nosem „dowódca" umie określić trupa po zapachu. — Tylko palec warga. Pazur musiał się mu ukruszyć, dlatego nie poznałeś.

'

'

— To tutaj?

— Nos Gandalfa.

— Ale przecież mówiłeś...

— To tylko fragment. Gandalf ma nos niemal tak niesamowity, jak brwi. Poza tym, to czarodziej. Może mieć wiele nosów. Może mu odrastają. Może je nosi po sakwach. Licho wie.

'

'

— Naprawdę wierzysz, że to przypadek, iż krasnoludzki król i jego dwaj spadkobiercy giną w bitwie, a pozostałe wygrane strony dzielą się skarbami? Pomijając, oczywiście, nieszczęsną siostrę i matkę, bo obyczaje krainy są akurat patriarchalne nieco?

Owo zadumane stwierdzenie – słabo maskowane formą pytania – padło z ust Arnolda, gdy już znaleźli korpus Thorina Dębowej Tarczy i mogli z ulgą stwierdzić, że choć posiekany, posiada on głowę i obie ręce Czy raczej, że druga ręka znajduje się w promieniu kilkunastu metrów (król może skonał tuż po bitwie, ale na wóz rzucono trupa z innymi ciałami i najwyraźniej jakiś pozbawiony etyki zawodowej prosty, a mściwy, chłop z okolicy go widłami i kosą pociął, coby się łatwiej zmieścił). Co oznaczało, że poprzednia krasnoludzka kończyna należy do Kilego – Fili, jak ustalili, stracił w bitwie głowę i życie, ale zachował ręce. Znaczne ułatwienie roboty.

Finn westchnął ciężko, zdejmując sprawnym, dyskretnym ruchem delikatną, jakby utkaną z blasku księżyca, błyskotkę z palca jakiegoś padłego elfa. Gdziekolwiek ten lud trafiał, pierścionki się mu tam nie przydadzą.

— Nawet mi głowy takimi głupimi hipotezami nie zawracaj — burknął, chuchając na cacko, pocierając rękawem i chowając do kieszeni. — Zginęli, bo ich zaciukali orkowie. Czysty przypadek. Niefortunny dla krasnoludów, fortunny dla wielu, cóż, takie życie. Dziwniejsze rzeczy się zdarzały.

— Przypadkowo.

— A juści, że przypadkowo. Słyszałeś o pijanym czy tam chorowitym, czy tam szalonym orle, który władował się na skały, wioząc akurat całą wierchuszkę któregoś ludzkiego państwa? I to też było przypadkowo.

Arnold, nadal jakby sceptyczny, obgryzał źdźbło trawy. Smakowało mu metalicznie i słodko, krwią, ale trudno, po czyste musiałby zasuwać ładne parę kilometrów.

— No niby tak. Ale wiesz — rzucił — ta strzała, co to zabiła tego Kilego, tego, co mówią, że z elfką flirtował, dziwnie weszła. Orcza, pewnie, ale weszła tak, jakby ją wystrzelono z zupełnie innego typu łuku. Takiego jakby elfickiego...

— Mało to orków wyrywało broń elfom? Mało to orków i goblinów nosi zdobyczne łuki? Nie doszukuj się spisków. Zwłaszcza u wygranej strony — pouczył lodowato Finn. — A teraz nuże, do roboty, nawet jeszcze oficjeli nie złożyliśmy.

'

'

Nosy Gandalfa okazały się ostatecznie być małym palcem króla goblinów, czubkiem ucha jakiegoś ludzkiego wojownika, zbyt nisko stojącego w hierarchii, by pieśni pamiętały jego imię, oraz nosem – faktycznie nosem – ale jednego z elfów Thranduila, który najpewniej, gdziekolwiek teraz jest, poczuł się straszliwie urażony, że go pomylono z pomarszczonym starcem. Elf stał w hierarchii pewnie całkiem wysoko, niemniej jego imię było, zdaniem zbieraczy zwłok, zdecydowanie niewymawialne.

Z „Thranduilem" radzili sobie dzięki „Jego Wysokości", „Jego Elfiej Miłości" lub między sobą „Tyranowi z Mrocznej Puszczy".

'

'

— Niestety, Wasza Wysokość! — Finn giął się w pokłonach przed chłodnym i pięknym, i zdecydowanie niepokojąco... nasyconym sobą samym obliczem elfiego władcy. — Musimy ci zameldować o klęsce. Znaleźliśmy i złożyliśmy Thorina z pięciu różnych części, umyliśmy go i złożyliśmy w kryształowej trumnie, znaleźliśmy jego siostrzeńców i udało się nam nie pomylić nawet ich małych palców u stóp, przyporządkowaliśmy tysiące kawałków tysiącom osób, ludzi, elfów, krasnoludów, orków, goblinów oraz tysiącom bestii... Ale z Gandalfa! — Dramatycznie wyciągnął rękę. — Z Gandalfa, o Najjaśniejszy Panie, pozostał tylko kawał brody!

Arnold, równie teatralny, równie w ukłonach zgięty, wniósł inkryminowaną brodę. Szeroką, rozłożystą, krzaczastą.

— Najpierw myśleliśmy, że to część jego brwi — wymruczał w kierunku Lindy, jednej z najśliczniejszych mieszkanek Miasta, dwórki, teraz oddelegowanej do obsługiwania delegacji z Mrocznej Puszczy.

Linda, zgodnie z przewidywaniami, zachichotała. Pierś jej zafalowała, pełne wargi się uniosły, ukazując komplet bielutkich zębów. Widok był cudny. Niestety, tę miłą chwilę zakłócił grabarzowi wybuch innego śmiechu, zimnego, i złośliwego, i elegancko stłumionego. Wśród elfów.

— Niepotrzebnie się turbujesz, mistrzu — mówił ich król. — Albowiem Gandalf Szary, wielki czarodziej naszej ery, jeszcze oddycha. Niepotrzebnie szukaliście pośród umarłych tego, który kroczy pomiędzy żywymi.

Jego słowa zostały poparte wkroczeniem czarodzieja, który, oceniwszy sytuację spod swoich wielkich, krzaczastych, własnym życiem obdarzonych brwi, wybuchnął tubalnym, niemal plebejskim rechotem.

Brody, trzeba przyznać, z połowy nie miał.

— Znaleźliście nawet moją brodę? I wyczyściliście, widzę, pamiętam, że mi w muł poleciała... No, niezłe z was zuchy, panowie! — stwierdził, sięgając do sakiewki i karcącym spojrzeniem przynaglając Thranduila, by zrobił to samo. — Świetnieście, naprawdę świetnie, się spisali!

— Chociaż nadgorliwość — wymruczał ktoś obok; niziołek, jedyny niziołek, uczestniczący w bitwie, jakimś cudem ocalały — jest, doprawdy, gorsza od awanturniczej żyłki. Albo nawet spóźnienia na obiad.


	7. Chapter 7

Dla NenYim. Miały być koty. W dowolny sposób.

(I nikt nie może mi zarzucić, że się zajmuję tylko grami do Wiedźmina. Nie, proszę, zajmuję się też Hobbitem)

* * *

><p><strong>Stres pourazowy<strong>

* * *

><p>W Shire, jak w każdym regionie żyjącym z rolnictwa, niezwykle ceniono koty, te cudowne zwierzęta pożerały bowiem szczury i myszy. To, że Bilbo, wróciwszy z wielkiej (głupiej, niebezpiecznej, całkiem niehobbiciej) wyprawy obładowany kosztownościami, kupił sobie natychmiast kilka mruczków, nikogo nie zdziwiło. W końcu miał teraz ziemię i wielki ogród, i spiżarnie jeszcze obfitsze niż przedtem.<p>

Zdumienie wzbudziła za to wieść, przeciwko czemu najpilniej tresuje imć Baggins swoje futrzaki. Nie przeciw szczurom, myszom, kunom czy łasicom, utrapionym szkodnikom. Nie przeciw ptakom, podżerającym bezczelnie owoce w sadach. Nie, Bilbo napuszczał – z rzadką zajadłością! – miauczące stadko na pożyteczne, nic nikomu nie winne pająki!


	8. Chapter 8

Dla Bazylii de Grean. Zgodnie z promptem, historia thorinowej zniżki do przybytku uciech wszelakich.

* * *

><p><strong>Ustronie<strong>

* * *

><p>Thorin z niewielu rzeczy zdobytych po Utracie Najważniejszej (Domu, Tronu albo Klejnotu, dokładnie nie wiedział; szczęśliwie, wszystkie nastąpiły w jednym momencie) był dumny. Ze swoich siostrzeńców, ale ich trudno nazwać „zdobytymi", z wychowania siostry, ale to raczej zasługa matki, z utrzymania jedności wygnanej społeczności, to jednak raczej wstrzymanie nieszczęścia niż sukces...<p>

Całkowicie samodzielnie zdobył za to zniżkę dla stałych klientów w jednym z przybytków płatnej rozkoszy. Ba, zdobył ją, choć wcale nie najczęstszym był tam klientem, co zważywszy na skąpstwo właściciela, Grega Vimmsa, stanowiło pewien wyczyn.

Dom publiczny oferował całkiem sporo roboty dla kogoś o zręcznych dłoniach... wróć, dla dobrego kowala i jubilera. Thorin się tej roboty podjął. Sztuczne klejnoty na gorsach, diademach, spódniczkach oraz szyjach i przegubach dziewczyn nigdy dotąd nie błyszczały tak pięknie i nie trzymały się tak dobrze, gdy powinny, a spadały w tak idealnie dobranych momentach występu. Kryształy, którymi obwieszono lustra, wielkie kandelabry tudzież wszelkie inne możliwe – lub niemożliwe – miejsca w salach, także przecież nie wybrały się, oszlifowały i osadziły same.

Jednym słowem, poza byciem klientem, krasnolud wykonał parę robót niemal remontowych dla właściciela. Do tego został jego stałym doradcą na trudnym rynku handlu świecidełkami. Nie było mowy, by bez rady Thorina Vimms kupił choć sztućce do stołowego pokoju, o drobiazgu dla aktualnej pani swego serca nie wspominając.

Krasnolud nigdy jednak nie był mistrzem dyplomacji, raz więc nieomal swoją hołubioną kartę stracił. Wówczas, gdy najnowszej pani – pannie, nalegała, ku skrywanym rozbawieniu otoczenia – gregowego serca, powiedział bez ceremonii, że złoto na jej ząbkach tak trochę trąci tombakiem.


	9. Chapter 9

Arianka prosiła o muflony bitewne.

* * *

><p><strong>Mądra bestia po szkodzie<strong>

* * *

><p>Łoś twierdził, że życie muflonów jest proste. Bo to niby wychodzą tylko do walki, a kto kiedy widział elfy z Mrocznej Puszczy walczące? Nie to, co on, biedny, zasuwa na każde wydarzenie dyplomatyczne, bo Thranduil musi mieć wielkie wejścia. Muflony tylko odpoczywają i są na pokaz, on jedynie pracuje w tym wariatkowie, zwanym królewskim dworem.<p>

Ciekawe, myślał z przekąsem Finrod, jeden z muflonów, co by łoś powiedział teraz, gdy szykowano ich do szarży na zwarte szeregi wrogów, z których co jeden to wyglądał na groźniejszego i bardziej krwiożerczego. Finrod oraz reszta muflonów niemal mdlała – ale gdyby zemdleli to, tradycyjną metodą, wpuszczono by im imbir w miejsce, gdzie plecy tracą swą szlachetną nazwę. Tego zwierzaki obawiały się ociupinkę bardziej niż wargów.

— Ja nie chcę umierać! — załkał obok Fingon, młody i nieco histeryczny samiec.

— Trzeba było jednak zabić te krasnoludy, jak uciekały — skomentował z westchnieniem Finarfin. — Mijały naszą zagrodę.

Ano, trzeba było.


	10. Chapter 10

Głupiutkie cracki, wymyślane razem z awnalią, którą kocham i uwielbiam.

* * *

><p><strong>Dukt<strong>

* * *

><p>Jeleń olbrzymi Thranduila dostojnie kroczył przez Mroczną Puszczę. Czy raczej przez specjalnie wykarczowaną dla siebie trasą biegnącą przez ów teren leśny – gdyby nie regularne karczowanie drogi, o szerokości (tak na wszelki wypadek, jakby kiedy król chciał się z królewicem w siodle mijać), dobrych dwunastu metrów, nieszczęsne zwierzę plątałoby się porożem w gęstwinie i niechybnie zostałoby pożarte przez pająki. Co się podobno stało z jego prapraprzodkiem nim elfy wpadły na rozwiązanie owego drobnego kłopotu logistycznego (również podobno, w pułapkę gałęzi wpadły wówczas również włosy Thranduila, który przeżył jedynie dzięki poświęceniu swoich pukli – dekady minęły, nim owe złotogłowia odrosły, podobno-podobno było to przyczyną, dla której odtąd nie chciał się angażować w walki, zwłaszcza takie w ciasnych i ciemnych korytarzach)... Lecz to z pewnością tylko czarna krasnoludzka propaganda.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Różnice kulturowe<strong>

* * *

><p>— Poroże tego twojego jelenia — mruknął Thorin — ewidentnie na coś wskazuje. Na kompleksy. Jak wszyscy wiemy, wielkość środka transportu jest odwrotnie proporcjonalna do innej, równie ważnej, gdzie! ważniejszej dla mężczyzny wielkości...<p>

Królowi Mrocznej Puszczy nie drgnął ni mięsień na twarzy, lecz blada cera jakby się nieco zaróżowiła. Tak lekko. Niby niebo o świcie. Krasnolud na ów widok tylko się ponuro uśmiechnął.

— Nie odwrotnie proporcjonalne? — westchnął. — Znaczy, wprost proporcja idzie? Do wielkości, jak mniemam, rogów właściciela? A to współczuję, tak po męsku, z babami zawsze największy kłopot i cierpienie...

— Jak śmiesz! — syknął lodowato Thranduil.

— A jak mam sobie inaczej tłumaczyć używanie tak niepraktycznego wierzchowca? — zapytał niewinnie Thorin. — Przecież jemu się w tej waszej puszczy rogi plączą! Musi siedzieć w specjalnym rezerwacie, gdzieście mu wykarczowali parę hektarów i biegać sobie może, biedne, uwięzione zwierzę... No, ale jasne, wy, elfy, dla estetyki to wszystko poświęcicie!

— Straż!

'

'

— Coś ty mu zrobił? — jęknął zza krat Dwalin.

Thorin wzruszył ramionami.

— Obraziłem, jak trzeba. Im przecież wykwintniejsza obraza tym serdeczniejsze, cieplejsze uczucia... I się naprawdę postarałem, o zdradzie zapomniałem, jak najbliższego brata zacząłem go wyzywać, a ten przeklęty łotr nawet mi dokończyć nie dał! Czemu się tak na mnie patrzy... Ała! Moja broda! Moje warkoczyki! Zostaw! Aj!


	11. Chapter 11

Nie wiedziałam, co pisać do ostatniej części _Hobbita_, bo toż to crack sam w sobie (shippuję grawitacja/Legolas). Nie da się parodiować parodii (zdumiony hobbit przekonywał się, że chociaż podpisywał kontrakt na włamanie i film, to znajduje się raczej w grze video i zamiast włamu powtarza, niczym istota z demencją, imiona swych znajomych). Ale że całkiem sporo osób prosiło...

Ostatnia scenka podrzucona przez kim-onkę. I dla niej wobec tego dedykacja. Oraz dla mojej siostry oraz kilku znajomych, którzy ze mną umierali ze śmiechu w kinie.

Wszyscy, którzy mnie z kolei do pisania cracków do cracku namawiali, mogą się czuć rodzicami chrzestnymi tej i następnej części.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciężkie próby<strong>

* * *

><p>Majarowie, cóż, brali na siebie nie tylko ludzką postać, ale też ludzkie słabości. Starość, dajmy na to. Albo skłonność do używek i cóż, do owych używek się przyzwyczajania.<p>

Po starciu z Sauronem Radagast, na wyraźne polecenie Galadrieli, nie pozwolił Gandalfowi choćby tknąć fajkowego ziela. Przyjaciel, zbywszy opiekuna byle powodem (zbierz armię, stary – wiadomo, każdy lubi, jak się mu przydaje pozorów ważności, najprostsza manipulacja), przekonał się, że ziele, owszem, zwędził tamtemu z kieszeni, ale z kolei brakuje czasu oraz samotności. Thranduil łypał na niego ironicznie, ilekroć dostrzegał, że czarodziej sięga do woreczka lub cybucha. Bard nie łypał, Bard tylko patrzył z niemym wyrzutem świętego miłosierdzia, które irytująco mocno przypominało Gandalfowi, że obok koczują setki uchodźców, którzy nie mają nie tylko używek, lecz także chleba.

Na szczęście rychło nadeszła bitwa. W bitwie, miał nadzieję czarodziej, inni znajdą lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż obserwowanie czarodzieja. O ile, oczywiście, nie popełni błędu i nie zacznie, brońcie światłości, ściągać na siebie uwagi wrogów. Energicznie walcząc, dajmy na to.

'

'

Gandalf przycupnął za zwalonym murem. Czemu orkom aż tak zależało na zdobyciu zrujnowanego od dekad miasta, nie dociekał – te kreatury nie słynęły nigdy z inteligencji. Może pomyliły gruzy z tętniącą życiem metropolią?

W każdym razie grunt, że chwilowo zajęły się walką czy też raczej dorzynaniem uchodźców. Czarodzieja, czującego się moralnie odpowiedzialnym jedynie za Thorina i kompanię, nie skutki ich poczynań – to nie tak, że im kazał rozzłościć Smauga w końcu! czy można odpowiadać za to, co pod wpływem twych niekonkretnych słów zrobią inni ludzie? albo za płatne ogłoszenia publikowane we własnych czasopismach, w takich „Nowinach Gondoru" na przykład? – rzecz mimo wszystko ubodła, miał bowiem niezwykle wyczulone powonienie... To jest, standardy moralne.

W każdym razie, wyglądało na to, że da radę, jeśli zagłuszy smród rozkładu (strachu oraz paru innych nieeleganckich uczuć, okropnie brudzących buty, jeśli się już do nich przylepią). Zielem, oczywiście. Sięgnął więc po fajkę. Przeczyścił ją z pietyzmem – bitwom zawsze towarzyszyła masa kurzu – wyjął woreczek drogocennego proszku, rozejrzał się wokoło, czy przypadkiem pewien złodziejski hobbit z tendencją do zdradzania przyjaciół dla ich dobra (na przykład uniknięcia choroby płuc) nie czai się w pobliżu, czyhając na jego ssskarb...

Już był w ogródku, już witał się z ustnikiem, gdy jakiś cherlawy ork śmignął mu nad głową, najwyraźniej posłany w powietrze siłą któregoś z bohaterów. Za orkiem, podpowiadała Gandalfowi mądrość czarodziejów, nadejdzie ów czy inny bohater, a wówczas można się spodziewać całej serii błahych, trywialnych pytań i żali. Z ciężkim westchnieniem mag wstał więc, orkowi, który próbował go chwycić za połę, przygrzmocił solidnie laską w czaszkę, po czym ruszył dalej. Ku spokojnym spłachetkom ziemi, spłachetkom, na których mógłby spełnić swe największe w tej chwili pragnienia...

'

'

Wzgórze z ruinkami strażnicy wydawało się niezłym wyborem. Pustawe takie, sporo od miejsca walk oddalone, za to ze świetnym widokiem na pole – znaczy, Gandalf mógłby zjawić się w obozie zaraz po zakończeniu bitwy i przejąć kontrolę nad sytuacją. Toż nie mógł pozwolić, by pomiatał nim byle elfi król. Albo ludzki rybak-łucznik-wdowiec-ojciec-dzieciom-i-miastu. Żaden z nich, w przeciwieństwie do czarodzieja, nie miał kwalifikacji do rządzenia.

Ale to później. Najpierw trzeba było się zająć najbardziej palącą potrzebą. Zapach ziela już się rozchodził w powietrzu, arcyprzyjemnie drażniąc powonienie Gandalfa – bynajmniej nie stępione, stępione to miał Radagast – wargi już się zacisnęły na ustniku, płuca już nabierały powietrza...

Gdy obok z trzaskiem, wrzaskiem i hukiem (w tej kolejności) zleciał stos kamieni, wcześniej będący chyba mostem. Z orkiem, a juści, orki latały dzisiaj nisko i często. Czarodziej nie zamierzał profanować rytuału palenia fajeczki takimi warunkami – na dobitkę za orkiem na pewno pojawi się Thorin oraz elfy.

Żadnego szacunku dla starości, pomyślał z irytacją Gandalf, podkasując szatę i zabierając się, możliwie godnie, z ruinek.

'

'

Thorin po śmierci zdecydowanie nabrał taktu. Hobbit taktu miał zaś zawsze aż nadto, Gandalf mógł więc sobie spokojnie zakurzyć. Wreszcie. Co prawda Bilbo pozierał na niego z pewnym takim zdumieniem, oburzeniem może nawet... I mimo kilku grzecznościowych burknięć czarodzieja nie przestawał... Gandalf podumał, czując, jak najwspanialszy z zapachów wypełnia mu nozdrza, nad możliwą przyczyną tej cichej urazy.

Ach, no tak. Oczywiście. Był niedelikatny. W końcu tylko dzięki panu Bagginsowi cała wyprawa się udała.

— Proszę, częstuj się — oznajmił więc szczodrobliwie czarodziej, wyciągając woreczek z zielem. — Ale fajkę, tuszę, masz swoją? Mojej nikomu nie pożyczam, kwestie higieniczne, rozumiesz...

'

'

Kiedy po pięknym po pogrzebie i jeszcze piękniejszej uczcie Gandalf, z fajką w zębach oczywiście, zrobił sobie z Bilbem odpoczynek-piknik po drodze do Shire, uroda widoków wczesnej jesieni uwydatniała wspaniały smak wiadomego ziela. Czarodziej pozwolił sobie na chwile błogiego rozmarzenia – jeśli Saruman, jak obiecał, zajmie się Sauronem, to może wszystkie poważniejsze problemy znikną ze Śródziemia i on sam będzie mógł, razem z Radagastem, zająć się swoją prawdziwą pasją. Hodowlą fajkowego ziela – oraz kilku podobnych roślin – rzecz jasna. Udało się im już stworzyć zioła o niemal dowolnym kolorze, ziele wielobarwne, ziele świecące w nocy i – specjalnie dla Galadrieli – ziele, którego kwiaty miały wzór przypominający herb rodu Finwego...

Słodkie zamyślenie Gandalfa przerwał cichy chichot hobbita. Bilbo wskazywał palcem na drogę.

Szli po niej elfowie w pełnym rynsztunku bojowym. Widok nieco może pretensjonalny, ale już opatrzony, więc niespecjalnie śmieszny. Widok za to całkowicie zaskakującym, więc śmiesznym wielce, był król elfów, Thranduil, jadący na krasnoludzkim wieprzku. Okrakiem nie dałby rady, szorowałby nogami po ziemi, więc jechał, cóż, ze stopami na grzbiecie zwierzaka i kolanami pod brodą.

— Cóż, stracił jelenia w bitwie — mruknął czarodziej, gdy już wykasłał dym, który w trakcie ataku śmiechu zasnuł jego płuca. — I słyszałem, że miał negocjować kwestie transportu...

Hobbit pokiwał głową, nadal zgięty wpół chichotem:

— I jak znam... jak zdążyłem poznać Daina, to pewnie nasza leśna piękność zapłaciła za swojego rumaka jego wagę w złocie.

— I parę klejnotów dodatkowo — skomentował Gandalf, wytężając wzrok, by nasycić oczy widokiem oddalające się orszaku — bo widzę, że Dain dorzucił mu własne siodło.


	12. Chapter 12

Ta scena ma taki potencjał polityczny (pucz! pucz!) i jest tak koncertowo marnowana na patetyczne, pretensjonalne bajdurzenie o bzdurach. Nie wiem, moja reakcja jest może symbolem różnicy między kręgami kulturowymi. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Czas dojrzał do czynu<strong>

* * *

><p>Bardowie będą twierdzić, że chodziło o miłość. Oczywiście będą mieli rację, rację najwyższą, rację pieśni, tę rację, która zostaje, tę prawdę, która przekracza prostą materię faktów i ukazuje ich ukryte, uniwersalne znaczenie, prawdę, która jest transgresją prostych faktów, ich transcendencją... No, niektórzy nazwaliby taką prawdę fałszem, ale nie byliby to bardowie, więc nikt nie przekazałby – i nie przekazał – dalej ich słów.<p>

— Twoja bierność i polityka skrajnie historyczna doprowadziły nasze królestwo na skraj przepaści — oznajmiła zimno Tauriela, stając przed Thranduilem. — Nie obchodzi mnie, czy owa bierność wynika z wieku, szaleństwa czy niemożności odcięcia się od przeszłości, dostrzeżenia, że świat się zmienił... Czy to po prostu wino. Obchodzi mnie, że pozwoliłeś rosnąć zagrożeniu, jakim był Smaug, przez lata, odciąłeś nas od wszystkich potencjalnych sojuszników, zgodziłeś się na tyrańskie, słabe rządy w kraju ludzi, rządy, które praktycznie unicestwiły potencjał gospodarczo-militarny jedynego bufora, jaki istniał między nami a Smaugiem. I przy okazji naszego wasala, jednego z naszych najbliższych partnerów handlowych. Pozwoliłeś orkom penetrować okolice królestwa, pająkom zalegnąć się w Puszczy i uniemożliwiać nam czerpanie dochodów z tranzytu oraz turystyki! Wiem, że dla ciebie to tylko kawałek lasu, który ani się umywa do twoich poprzednich ziem, posada — to słowo wypluła — poniżej twoich aspiracji, ale dla mnie... Dla mnie to dom. To moja ojczyzna. To ojczyzna nas wszystkich! — zwróciła się do straży, straży, której wieloma członkami jeszcze niedawno sama dowodziła.

Usłyszała potaknięcia.

— I wiedzieliście, widzieliście, że broniłam jej i bronię ze wszystkich sił. Że wszystko czynię dla jej dobra. Że jestem gotowa narazić życie dla mojego kraju. Wy wszyscy jesteście.

Tym razem głową skinęli dosłownie wszyscy.

— A czy był na to gotów nasz władca, ten, który odprawił mnie, gdy ruszyłam walczyć z orkami, z wrogami naszego ludu? Który pozbawił mnie stanowiska za obronę sojuszników? Za narażanie życia w służbie kraju? Czy był gotów odłożyć osobiste swary dla dobra ojczyzny? Czy patrzył dalej niźli dno kielicha – kilka dekad naprzód, na przykład?

— Jak śmiesz... — Thranduil chwycił za miecz. — Zabić ją!

— Nie ruszać się. — Padło z boku.

Legolas stanął obok Tauriel. Gwardia, zgodnie z przewidywaniami, zamarła. Thranduil przymknął oczy. Gdy znów przemówił, jego głos był miększy, cichszy. Ale nadal spokojny:

— Oddałbym ci koronę, kiedy byłbyś gotowy, kiedy... kiedy przyszedłby czas...

— Dla ciebie czas nigdy by nie nadszedł — oznajmił Legolas. — I nie wiem, czy jestem gotowy, nikt nie może być pewnym takich rzeczy, ale wiem na pewno, że ty już rządzić zdolny nie jesteś. Popełniałeś błąd za błędem.

— Dałem ci wszystko. Dałem wszystko wam obojgu! — Dłoń króla zacisnęła się na rękojeści.

Legolas puścił uwagę mimo uszu. Tauriel uniosła własną broń. Do pozycji obronnej.

— Odłóż miecz, ojcze. Panie. Nie zmuszaj nas do rzeczy, których z całego serca pragniemy uniknąć.

— Nie zaatakujemy Waszej Wysokości — podrzuciła elfka. — Ale gwardia nie zaatakuje nas. Nikt z waszych żołnierzy za wami nie pójdzie. Rozumiecie, Wasza Wysokość, prawda? To znak.

— Doceniamy twoje zasługi, twoją wielowiekową pracę na rzecz kraju i chcemy to zakończyć uczciwie, ojcze — wtrącił Legolas — Zachowasz tytuł i pieczęć. Będziesz słał listy do Galadrieli i Elronda, i do wszystkich władców świata, podpisując je „Król Mrocznej Puszczy". Po prostu my będziemy podejmowali decyzje. Ty, panie, będziesz je zatwierdzał przed światem. Nie zależy nam na tytułach, zależy nam na dobru ludu. A czasy się zmieniły, panie. Potrzeba nam nowego spojrzenia, by prowadzić Mroczną Puszczę ku świetlnej przyszłości. Nie chcemy twojej krzywdy, ojcze.

— Prosperity królestwa oznacza więcej wina dla Waszej Wysokości. I znacznie więcej klejnotów — podsumowała bezlitośnie Tauriel.

Ktoś w gwardii się roześmiał. Reszta zachowała powagę, lecz widać było, że zgadzają się ze słowami uzurpatorów.

— Czyli zamiatacie wasz mały pucz pod dywan? Żeby nikt z elfickich władców nie mógł was powstrzymać? Napomnieć?

— Żeby nikt z naszych wrogów nie wykorzystał zamętu wewnętrznego — skontrował Legolas. — Proszę, ojcze. Pomyśl o kraju, nie o sobie. Matka by tego chciała.

— Nie mieszaj jej w to wszystko.

— Odłóż broń i wróćmy do domu pogodzeni. Jak od wieków nie. Tego matka chciałaby z pewnością.

— Nie mieszaj jej w to.

— To ty zacząłeś od wmieszania Tauriel. I od czasu, gdy wszystkie twoje polityczne decyzje stały się podporządkowane szaleństwu żałoby, nie rozsądkowi.

— Od czasu, gdy Wasza Wysokość częściej myśli o winie i klejnotach niż polityce. — Elfka posłała porozumiewawczy uśmiech żołnierzom.

Tym razem zaśmiało się kilku. Thranduil obrócił się gwałtownie, uniósł rękę...

— Ojcze!

— Wasza Wysokość!

...I upuścił broń. Upadła na ziemię z głuchym szczękiem.


	13. Chapter 13

Jestem kottkvarn winna opowiadanie o hobbitach od jakichś dwóch lat. To co prawda nie spełnia kryteriów, bo jest znów o słynnych postaciach, a poza tym krótkie... Ale tak, powiedzmy, w ramach raty?

* * *

><p><strong>Sprawy najwyższej wagi<strong>

* * *

><p>Wujek Bilbo słynął z wielu rzeczy. Ze swojej przygody i legendarnych skarbów. Ze swojej mało hobbiciej natury, której wielu nie wahało się nazywać szaloną, niebezpieczną, nawet trochę złą. Zwłaszcza ciotka Lobelia się nie wahała.<p>

Najsłynniejszy w Shire był wszakże z powodu swojej Wielkiej Księgi Kucharskiej, Na Podstawie Własnych Doświadczeń Rozmaitych Własnoręcznie Spisanej i Własnym Sumptem Wydanej przez imć Baggina Bilba. Zawierała ona podobno przepisy ze wszystkich stron świata – a z całą pewnością trochę przepisów spoza Shire'u.

Wersja oryginalna owej księgi, nie: skrócone i pozbawione kontrowersji oraz ekscentryczności kulinarnych wydanie drukiem, leżała sobie spokojnie w norce Bilba. Leżała spokojnie, była jednak ulubionym tematem plotek – już wersja drukowana wstrząsnęła bowiem czytelnikami, doprowadziła do zażartych dyskusji, głosów oburzenia oraz prób wprowadzenia cenzury dzieła, które śmiało promować rzeczy obrzydliwe, niezgodne z naturą, w oczywisty sposób dowodzące pomieszania zmysłów lub złej woli autora, mogące demoralizować dzieci, młodzież, a i dorosłych.

Głównie chodziło o kwestie, czy sałatkę jarzynową można podawać z jabłkami lub nawet – o zgrozo zgróz! – z ananasem i rodzynkami. Bądź też w dowolnej kombinacji powyższych.

Nic więc dziwnego, że Frodo z Samem byli wyjątkowo ciekawi tej tajemniczej pełnej wersji i bezeceństw w niej zawartych. Zwłaszcza bezeceństw w niej zawartych. Bilbo trzymał jednak księgę w swoim gabinecie, razem z innymi drogimi sercu pamiątkami dni swej awanturniczej młodości, gabinet zaś zamykał na klucz.

Nie, żeby taki drobiazg mógł stanowić problem dla dwójki hobbiciątek. Frodo wiedział, że klucz nocami leży w kredensie w Bilba. Wiedział też, że Bilbo śpi bardzo lekko. Należało więc spróbować ataku frontalnego. Frodo poczekał na środek nocy i załomotał pięścią w drzwi. Bilbo otworzył po paru sekundach, przerażony.

— Co się...? Frodo? Co się stało? Pożar? Włamanie?

Wujek Bilbo miał obsesję na punkcie ognia i włamywaczy. Trzymał ją zwykle krótko, udawało się mu opanowywać przy znajomych, ale wszyscy wiedzieli, że chociaż Baggins podziwia sztuczne ognie, to zawsze staje daleko od ognisk, a poziom zabezpieczeń w jego norce mógłby zawstydzić królów z najstarszych baśni. Prościej niźli Bilba Bagginsa, mawiano, byłoby okraść smoka.

— Miałem zły sen — wyszeptał Frodo, bardzo, bardzo cicho.

Nieśmiało. Niby to ze wstydem. Wiedział, że rzecz zadziałała. Wujek Bilbo miał bardzo dużo zrozumienia dla nocnych koszmarów.

Teraz oczywiście też. Wujek natychmiast udał się do kuchni w poszukiwaniu mleka, miodu, ciasteczek, tych wszystkich rzeczy, które według tradycji miały uśmierzać lęki, płoszyć koszmary, pomagać zasnąć. W czasie tej krótkiej nieobecności hobbiciątko zdołało podejść do kredensu, otworzyć drzwiczki srebrnym, zdobionym florystycznymi motywami kluczykiem, wyjąć kluczyk właściwy, przejść do gabinetu (dwoje drzwi dalej) otworzyć sekretarzyk, wyjąć rękopis, przenieść go do zwykłej szafki w korytarzu, odłożyć kluczyk właściwy do kredensu, zamknąć drzwiczki kredensu kluczykiem florystycznym – a następnie wślizgnęło się pod wujkową kołdrę.

Pod tą kołdrą, otwierając szeroko oczy i starając się wyglądać na odpowiednio przestraszonego-ale-grającego-odważnego, wypił przyniesione mleko, zjadł ciasteczka, wysłuchał krzepiącej opowieści o hobbicie, który wynalazł nowy, sto siedemdziesiąty dziewiąty, sposób puszczania dymu z fajki (w kształcie okręgu spłaszczonego na końcu tak bardzo, iż zaczynał przypominać trójkąt o kolistej podstawie), po czym wrócił do własnej sypialni – Bilbo mógł być niecodziennym wujem, lecz ze starą hobbicką prawdą, że zbytnie pobłażanie dziecięcym emocjom psuje charakter, nawet on się nie kłócił.

Po drodze Frodo, oczywiście, zgarnął cenny rękopis. Wujek i tak nie przeglądał go częściej niż raz na parę miesięcy, nie powinien zauważyć zguby.

Rano mały hobbit nie mógł się doczekać, by razem z Samem otworzyć skórzaną okładkę cennego znaleziska. Najchętniej otworzyłby ją sam, już teraz, jeszcze przed śniadaniem – ale przyjaciel to przyjaciel. Skoro powiedział, że przejrzą oryginał książki razem, to zrobią to razem. Nieważne, że wewnętrznie Frodo drżał z ekscytacji, nieważne, że przy śniadaniu podskakiwał z niecierpliwości, a zarumienione policzki go paliły – Bilbo patrzył na niego z niepokojem, być może podejrzewając jakiś rodzaj choroby nerwowej. Słowo to słowo.

Frodo sam nie wiedział, czego się spodziewali po tej słynnej książce. Wiedział za to, że obaj, on i Sam, musieli parę razy głęboko odetchnąć, nim wreszcie delikatnie, z namaszczeniem rozwarli karty. Pierwsze strony były podobne do tych w oficjalnym wydaniu, chociaż gdzieniegdzie w przepisie padało słowo zdecydowanie nieprzystojnie lub dygresja w miejscu nawet jak na hobbita, niespodziewanym („jeśli sądzisz, że ta sakramencka baranina nie chce się ugotować, spróbuj ugotować podeszwę krasnoludzkiego buta – z pewnością uświadomisz sobie różnicę i będziesz odtąd błogosławił błyskawiczne tempo gotowania tej sakramenckiej wołowiny").

Gdzieś w połowie książki zaczęły się wszakże pojawiać przepisy, cóż, zaskakujące. Nie, nie ukrywajmy prawdy pod eufemizmami. Przepisy bluźniercze i przerażające, obrazoburcze, uderzające w same podstawy tradycji kulinarnej Shire'u. A przecież tradycja kulinarna to dla hobbita tyle, co tradycja w ogóle, podstawa hobbickości! Frodo z Samem pojęli nagle, czemu książka Bilba budziła tak ożywione emocje.

Pojęli i jeszcze tego wieczoru Frodo ostrożnie odłożył księgę na miejsce. Wujek był dobrym wujkiem, ale cóż, najwyraźniej niektóre z jego dziwactw faktycznie były niebezpieczne. W interesie całej rodziny, uznał młody hobbit, leży, by te przerażające strony pozostały na wieki w ciemności kredensu. Sam... Samowi można było, na szczęście, w tej sprawie zaufać. Złożyć przecież swojemu paniczowi uroczystą przysięgę.

Któż wie, jakie katastrofy sprowadziłoby na świat i dobre imię Bagginsów odkrycie istnienia przepisów na dania ze szmat, mchów, korzonków, warzyw w różnym stanie zepsucia – nazywanych, dla niepoznaki, „kiszonymi" – mięsa trolli („trzymać w zalewie na mocnym alkoholu z tydzień, żeby trucizna, zapach i efekt skamienienia zeszły") czy korpusów pajęczych („nadają się do tego jedynie pająki co najmniej wielkości hobbita")?


	14. Chapter 14

Dla Rudbeckii_bicolor. Ech, miałam straszny problem z tym promptem (Kili, Fili i ich ojciec), bo co prawda zainspirował mnie do stworzenia paru kanonów osobniczych o małżeństwie DIs i relacjach męże z jej drogim bratem (że był obcy, że nie był księciem, że Dis nie chciała czekać, aż odzyskają królestwo i będzie godna któregoś z koronowanych krewniaków etc.). Tylko:  
>a) wszystkie były dość smętne;<br>b) nijak nie zawierały w sobie dzieci.

W końcu udało się mi coś wymyślić, co dawało dzieciakom szansę na chociaż wystąpienie w tle i nie było smętną opisówką. Ale obawiam się, to jest dalej bardzo wariacyjna wariacja na temat prompta. No ale - jest za to cztery i pół raza niż drabble dłuższe. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Dom lalek<strong>

* * *

><p>— To wcale nie wyglądało tak — stwierdził cicho wujek Thorin.<p>

Cicho, niby uprzejmie, ale z naciskiem. Fíli z Kílim zastygli.

Chociaż im prezent od taty, własnoręcznie wykonana makieta Samotnej Góry i dworu w środku, bardzo się podobał. Górę można było otworzyć, wewnątrz miała skarbiec, kuźnię, salę tronową, sypialnie i zbrojownię. Do tego małe figurki wojowników, w tym wujka Thorina, mamy, dziadka...

Bez taty. No ale trudno, wytłumaczono im, że taty pod Samotną Górą nie było, mama poznała go dopiero podczas wędrówki. „Wygnania", poprawił wtedy wujek Thorin. Zaraz potem dodał to „wcale nie tak wyglądało".

Tata westchnął.

— Zrobiłem według wskazówek Dís, ale oczywiście konieczne były pewne uproszczenia, ze względu na skalę i niedokładność modelu...

— Nie o to chodzi. Tron stał w innym miejscu. I zbrojownia była na prawo od skarbca, nie na lewo, kuchnia i pokoje kąpielowe też były w całkiem innym miejscu. Dís była po prostu dzieckiem i nie pamięta...

— O, wypraszam sobie! — zaperzyła się mama. — Może nie pamiętam wszystkich szczegółów, prawda, na pewno częściej przebywałeś w kuźni, ale akurat w łazienkach to siedziałam głównie ja. Z koleżankami. Stroiłyśmy się. Młode byłyśmy i płoche — dodała, uśmiechając się do taty. — A gdzie jest kuchnia to pamiętam doskonale, prawie codziennie się tam zakradałam, żeby podkraść coś do zjedzenia...

— To raczej do spiżarni. Tam były różne łakocie i przetwory. Mylisz miejsca — oznajmił wujek.

— Może ty, Thorinie Dębowa Tarczo, objadałeś się słodyczami. Ja — mama położyła nacisk na to słowo — wolałam kawał mięsa!

— Akurat! — obruszył się wujek. — Doskonale pamiętam, jak uwielbiałaś pikle!

— Pikle! Też mi słodycze!

— Ale stały w spiżarni!

— Może chodźmy do pokoju. — To, ku zaskoczeniu Fíliego i Kíliego, był tata.

Który wziął na ręce zbudowaną przez siebie zabawkę, przeprosił licznie zgromadzone towarzystwo – głównie krewnych i znajomych mamy – i wyszedł. Za nim dzieci. Dorosłe krasnoludy był tak zajęte sprzeczką, do której dołączały się kolejne głosy (w końcu wszyscy królowali kiedyś pod Samotną Górą), że ledwie zauważyli tę rejteradę. Na szczęście. Kíli i Fíli wiedzieli, że odejście od stołu byłoby normalnie traktowane jako wielka obraza.

— Dorobisz nam jeszcze smoka? — zapytał Kíli, ledwie weszli do dziecięcej sypialni.

Twarz ojca przybrała smutniejszy, zmęczony wyraz.

— Nie, nie. I nie mów o takich pomysłach przy mamie. Sprawiłbyś jej przykrość.

— Ale my byśmy z nim walczyli! — zapewnił szybko mały krasnolud.

— My byśmy z nim nawet wygrali!

— Zabiliśmy go! Wypruli mu flaki!

— Samotna Góra znowu byłaby nasza! Moglibyśmy wrócić do domu!

— I mama nie byłaby smutna!

— I wujek by się cieszył...

Tata westchnął ciężko. Ale się uśmiechał.

— Od walki drewnianymi rycerzykami do pokonania prawdziwego smoka daleka droga... — Obrzucił zabawkę dziwnym spojrzeniem. — I nie wiem, czy to dobrze, że tyle o tym myślicie. Skupcie się raczej na nauce fachu. Fach w ręku, nie jakieś dawno utracone złoto, pozwoli wam wyżywić kiedyś rodzinę.


End file.
